


Periods Aren't Just Endings

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eren is an adorable flustered idiot, Levi is a jerk, M/M, Oneshot, Tampons, This is so dumb it's cute, complete nonsense, short fluff, the things we do for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren takes a trip to the pharmacy for his younger sister to pick up tampons. Levi's there. Watch what happens. </p><p> Massive stacks of name-brand tampons lined the shelf, towering over his form like a wall of soldiers lined up and ready for the heat of battle. On one end, Tampax: PEARL, allied with Playtex, it seemed. (Though he's only making the assumption since both brands end with 'x'.) On the other side, Equate and Always. Something else had caught his attention though.  </p><p> "What the fuck is a Diva Cup?" Eren asked himself, bewildered and wishing he had thought to ask Mikasa what brand she preferred before he left and his phone died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periods Aren't Just Endings

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, this is complete trash. I have no idea what compelled me to write this at two AM, but I enjoyed doing it anyway. Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Prompt By : THE MEET CUTE  
> http://meetcuteprompts.tumblr.com/

Eren mentally cursed himself, scanning up and down the rows once more in the white-washed aisles of the drug store. The distinct smell of disinfectant hung heavy in the air as he walked, his boots clicking audibly on the white tiled floor.  

Hanging on one arm was a small, bright red grocery basket. Hanging from the other, his car keys. So far, the bright red bin held all of three things: Hershey's Drop Candy, Dr. Pepper and a brand new heating pad. The fourth and last item that has yet to be added was still nowhere to be located, it seemed. Especially in a pharmacy, of all places.  

"Dammit, where are they?" Eren mumbled under his breath once more. His green eyes stopped for a second before drifting to the directory signs above each aisle. Somewhere behind Eren, a man cleared his throat.  

"Oi, what are you looking for?" The low, almost annoyed voice asked.  

Eren turned around, shock written over his face. He hadn't expected to be questioned. Teal green eyes drifted forwards to admire the view of the petite male in front of him.  

Said person was beautiful. He looked to be nearing his early thirties and had hair so black it was enchanting, in a way. His face was the literal meaning ' _If looks could kill,_ ' and his startlingly blue-grey eyes bore so deeply into Eren that he shivered.  

He had on a simple white button up, the sleeves of which were rolled up to his elbows and showing off the thin, delicate line workings of a tattoo. Other than the shirt, he had on black, well worn jeans and a simple bright red apron. A cheap, plastic name card was pinned to the front of the material. His name was Levi. _What a beautiful name._   

"Levi." Eren spoke softy to himself, not intending to repeat his thoughts out loud. The man in front of him grunted, becoming even more annoyed at Eren and his awkward antics.  

"Great, you can read. Now what do you want?" The man, no Levi, spoke once again. This time Eren could tell he wasn't even trying to be polite. This both made him pissed off...and amused.  

"Hi, Levi. My name is Eren." Eren replied, a small smile on his face.

However, the ephemeral moment of mirth vanished as Eren now took time to process Levi's question. _What am I looking for?_  

A small blush spread across tan cheeks as he was reminded yet again as to why he came to the pharmacy in the first place. He could feel the embarrassment flood and redden his ears, even the tips of his shoulders and neck were vulnerable to the sudden heat.  

There was no way in hell Eren was gonna' ask this gorgeous fucking man he was looking for tampons, even if they were for his younger sister.  

"O-Oh, just some stuff." Eren responded. Technically, _it wasn't a lie_.  

"Condoms?" Eren's face seemed to grow even redder, if it were possible.  

"Wh-What? No!" Levi smirked, and Eren couldn't help but frown as the man continued to make fun of him.  

"Then, what is it?" Levi's left brow twitched up with his capricious smile, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the shelves. 

Dammit. 

With a deep sigh of acquiescence, Eren answered.   

"I'm looking for tampons." Eren's gaze lingered everywhere but on Levi.  

"You're...tampons?" Levi asked, baffled.  

"Yes." Finally, Eren brought forth his gaze. As soon as he did, he regretted it.  

Levi was looking Eren up and down, seemingly scrutinizing his physique, or looking for some hint as to why he was buying menstrual products.  

"They're for my sister!" Eren exclaimed, his pitch rising in embarrassment as he defended himself. Levi chuckled, but nodded anyway.  

The raven 'tch'd and turned his heal to walk down one of the further aisles. Looking over his shoulder, Levi sighed.  

"Are you coming or not?" Eren startled, nodding and holding his bright red grocery ben tighter and following in pursuit of the shorter male.  

The walk was short, too short for Eren's liking.  

"Here we are...have fun." Levi spoke in a low tone, a hint of amusement hidden under a gunmetal grey gaze. In an over-dramatic gesture, Levi opened up his arms at the row of tampons and pads, diapers, etc. Eren frowned again, and like a petulant child he stuck out his tongue at the man as he walked away. What a _douche bag_.  

With a sigh, Eren readjusted his grip on his grocery holder and walked forward and in front of the tampon section.  

This makes Eren's twenty-seventh reason as to why he was glad to have been born with a penis and not the female form of genitalia.  

Massive stacks of name-brand tampons lined the shelf, towering over his form like a wall of soldiers lined up and ready for the heat of battle. On one end, Tampax: PEARL, allied with Playtex, it seemed. (Though he's only making the assumption since both brands end with 'x'.) On the other side, Equate and Always. Something else had caught his attention though.  

"What the fuck is a Diva Cup?" Eren asked himself, bewildered and wishing he had thought to ask Mikasa what brand she preferred before he left and his phone died.  

Eren was amazed at the complex variety tampons had come in. There were small ones, extra small ones, medium ones, large ones and ones marked (in Eren's utmost discomfort) _heavy flow_.  

As a twenty-six year-old male, you couldn't imagine what it took to decide on what to buy for his fifteen-year-old younger sister.  

"Why do they make so many fucking versions?!?!" Eren hissed, picking up a plastic package with bright pink butterflies across the front.  

Somewhere in the next aisle over, Eren heard a familiar voice. It was laughter, coming from, of course, Levi himself. Here we go again. 

As the raven rounded the corner with tears in his eyes and a slightly reddened face, naturally, Eren spoke the first thing that came to mind.  

"Which do you prefer?" Eren only made his laughter worse, as Levi wheezed and clutched onto the metal shelving unit for dear life.  

"You should.." Levi had to take several breaks between his words, his laughing was both incessant and oddly endearing. "You should have...seen your face." Levi poorly mimicked Eren's expression, before wiping the tears away from his eyes and stepping away to reveal another person.  

It was a woman, short with auburn hair and amber eyes. She was pretty, but not exactly his taste... (Has he not expressed his clear displeasure for the female genitalia yet?)  

"Petra, Petra look at this brat." Said woman, Petra, looked on at Eren and smiled in sympathy, before delivering a harsh slap to Levi's shoulder. They had been observing Eren's struggle over the security camera's the entire time.  

"Levi! You shouldn’t patronize our customers." Levi shook his head, laughing, before watching on as Petra began to help aid Eren in his selection for the perfect brand of tampons for his younger sister. 

Eren's face was bright red during the whole ordeal, answering all of Petra's question's with a nod or a shake of his head.  

"Ask him if she'd like to try a Diva Cup." Levi sputtered, a look of amusement hidden in his features but looking otherwise indifferent.  

"Levi!" Petra chastised him once again before shooing him off to the register.  

With a sigh, they finally picked out the best type and finally heading to the register. Eren was now mortified, silently lifting his only four items out of the buggy to preserve what was left of his dignity.  

It wasn't as if he were grossed out by the thought of buying tampons for his sister, he just wasn't expecting how hard it would be.  

"Oi, cheer up, brat. I'm sure she'll be grateful." Levi spoke, now free of amusement as he rung up Eren's purchases and placed them all in one baggy. Eren ignored him, opting to pull out his credit card and pay for his stuff. More specifically, Mikasa's stuff.  

"You know, you're kind of cute when you pout like that." Levi spoke, the corner of his mouth just barely twitching upwards.  

Eren looked up in surprise, and if he could still blush he would. Levi was being sincere.  

"Tell you what, brat." Levi began, not yet handing over Eren's bag of stuff.  

"If you let me take you out for lunch tomorrow, we can forget this ever happened." Eren stood still, shocked but flattered.  

"S-Sure." Eren replied, a grin spreading across his features. 

"Good. Does Saturday sound okay?" Eren nodded, finally receiving his bag and exchanging numbers with Levi.  

"Bye, Levi." Eren called, pushing the door of the store open and looking back over his shoulder as the black haired man now leaned forward on his elbows that were resting on the table.  

"Bye, Eren." Levi called, just barely smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like?


End file.
